DESCRIPTION: The Developmental Psychobiology Core will integrate biological measures of developmental status, reactivity, and endocrine regulation, with the assessments of psychiatric status and environment available from the other Cores and existing shared samples and datasets, to build and test models concerning the developmental epidemiology of psychiatric risk. The combined investigative resources of the Center provide an unparalleled opportunity to effect a genuine synthesis of biological with contextual measures, and to probe their relationships in the development of behavior and its disorders. Further, techniques and data sets for quantitative behavioral genetics with biological measures of developmental status, reactivity, and hormone bio-availability will allow estimation of their genetic and environmental components, and an opportunity to parse contributions of shared and non-shared environment.